1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lumbar supports for seats, particularly belt lumbar devices.
2. Related Art
There are a number of different lumbar support mechanisms that are already known for seating systems. Some mechanisms increase support in the lumbar region by bowing the structure to increase its curvature such as described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,941 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,294, while other mechanisms move or rotate the support structure forward into the lumbar region such as described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,908,152 and US 2004/0108760, and yet other mechanisms function by pulling the support structure taut between the sides of the seat such as described and illustrated in U.S. Ser. No. 11/295,425 and generally referred to as a strap or a belt.
Even though there are many mechanisms that have provided sufficient support, there continues to be a need for strong, economical, compact components in the design of seat structures along with mechanisms that improve seat assembly procedures, such as increasing the economy, speed and efficiency of component assembly.